In recent years there have been numerous efforts to document the health status and associated risk factors of American minorities. Review efforts to date (by staff with input from expert consultants) have raised several concerns, an important one being the heterogeneity of oral health status characteristics within diverse minority populations. Extensive literature reviews are conducted to assess needs for special target research. All analyses of major data sets conducted within the OHPRFMEB consider racial/ethnic differences in disease prevalence and oral health practices. Extensive analysis of the Third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III) data are addressing race/ethnicity issues. A contract is examining the feasibility of a community-based health promotion strategy in a minority community.